Kisshu and Ichigo's poems
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if Kisshu killed himself? Wrote a poem with it? How will Ichigo live without our green hair alien? I wrote these poems myself
1. Chapter 1

Is death the only way out?

~me~ I back!

~Kisshu~ what you doing now?

~me~ well, this is one of my very own poems! So I hope you like. ^^

~Kisshu~ cools, are you now writing stories with your poems?

~me~ yup

~Kisshu~ MS owns nothing and never will. She only owns her poems. ^^

~me~ thanks and now the chapter! :D

(Story and in Kisshu's P.O.V)

I sit in a tree, at Tokyo Park. What does he have that I don't? I think. I shake my head and look around. It has been 5 years seen the last fight. Deep Blue vs. the Mews.

A pink cat girl comes into my head with the name of Ichigo. "Ichigo" I moan to the sky. I teleport back to my ship, right to my room. I sit at my desk. I pull out a piece of paper with a poem that I've been writing. I look at it. Maybe I should read it to Ichigo... No! Maybe...

I think. Should I or just write a letter? Hmm? I don't know! This is so hard! Why? I don't have the answer. I shake my head and hair falls into my face. Nice Kish. I write some more to it then get ready to see Ichigo. Ready or not, here I go.

~Time skip, Ichigo's P.O.V~

I had just come from my last date with Masaya. I had to dump him! I didn't love him; no I loved an alien and my enemy. Kisshu. I smile thinking about him. His pale but soft skin, gold seas for eyes, dark green hair and even his perverted side. I walk to my window and face those yellow cats like eyes.

I was about to say something when he got out a piece of paper. I say nothing and watch him. Now who's the perv? I am. "I have something to say to you Ichigo. And you will be happy about it" A tear goes down his chick. I don't move. Just stare at him.

He takes a breath. (Now here's my poem! I hope you like. ^^ It's just when he talks. K?)

"How much would it hurt? Would there be angels? How will it end? How many people will cry?..." He starts to cry, and hard at that. He looks up at me.

"I am a nobody. No one will miss me. My family and friends may cry. It will be dark and cold. But will it be better than this? This heart break? It will!" He takes another breath. What's going on? I think.

"My heart will finally stop breaking! Then she may see, that I am human (Alien) too! Maybe..." He looks out to the sky and sighs.

"Death is my friend and helper. Good-bye my life and friends! I loved and love you all." He takes out one of his swords. He stabs himself! "KISSHU!" I yell to the sky.

"Thank you" He whispers and closes his eyes forever. I was too late. Kish... It can't be! No! "I love you" I whisper and kiss him.

~me~ was it good? I will do the next one soon.

~Kisshu~ I died! And Ichigo loves me. Why?

~me~ I don't know.

~Kisshu~ you're mean

~me~ thanks. I try

~Ichigo~ bye bye! ^^

~Kisshu/me~ bye! ^^


	2. Angel's tears

Angel's tears

~me~ I so fast! ^^

~Kisshu~ yea... So what's this about?

~me~ Ichigo and how it's like without you

~Kisshu~ oh

~Ichigo~ I wouldn't miss him! I love Ayama-kun

~me~ don't even say his name!

~Ichigo~ k?

~Kisshu~ she owns nothing and you already know it

~me~ thanks ^^

(Story and in Ichigo's P.O.V)

It has been 3 years after Kisshu killed himself. I balm myself. But why did he do it? "Kisshu!" I cry and start to cry. Why did you have leave me? I look up to the stars. "I miss you" I whisper to him.

I have to go to work at the Cafe. I drive to the Cafe. I walk in and everyone looks at me. I nod and walk to get changed. I come out. "Ichigo, you know that poem you wrote?" Pudding asks.

I nod. "Could you read it?" I shake my head no. "Not right now. But tonight at the little party for Kisshu." I say, trying not to cry. It hurts just to say his name. Pudding nods and walks away.

I run around and do my chores. I think on how to do it. Should I do it after I read it like him? Yes that's what I will do. Maybe. I think so more and before I know it, I was done for the day. "Bye" I call and run home to get ready.

I get home. I walk in. "Ichigo?" My father asks. I look at him with tears almost here. I nod. "Are you ok honey?" Mom asks. "I'm ok" I say and fail a smile. They look at me with sad eyes. I walk away.

I go to my bathroom and take a shower. With the warm water running down my body, I feel at peace. I will be, Kish and I will be together soon! I hope anyway... "Kisshu" His name comes off my lips. "I love you" I whisper and close my eyes, remembering every part of him.

I smile a real one. Kisshu, I miss you. I think. "Ichigo if you are going in something bad to the party, I would get out of the shower if I were you" Mother called. I nod and get out. I dry off and look at my naked form. I wonder what Kish would look like if he was naked too? With me? I shake off the dirty thoughts.

I walk out of the bathroom and to my bedroom. I get out a slim red dress. Skin hugger too! I smile. I put on some makeup. "Ready" I whisper. I walk out, my father and mother stair. "I look that bad?" I ask. They shake their heads. "Just a bit too showy" They say together. I nod. "Thanks" And I walk away.

Ryou came and picked me up. "You look nice" He said well looking at my boobs. "Thanks" I say and look out the window. I miss Kish. "Kish" I say to myself. Ryou didn't say a thing. When we get to Kisshu's grave.

I get scared. How will this end? Everyone here was the aliens and the mews. And 3 people who mast be his family. I look at the place where Kish was 'sleeping'. I smile and walk up to it. I kiss my lips then place them on the stone. It then felled warmer.

"Kish, I miss you" I whisper. I wanted to I love you but Taruto came over. "Are you ok Ichigo?" He asks. I nod. "Yea, just I miss him _so _much!" I say and start to cry. He hugs me. "It's ok... Who knows why he did it" I know, and it's me. I cry even more.

Pai talks for awhile. I wasn't listening. "Not does anyone have something to say?" He asks. I nod and raise my hand. He nods to me. I get up. "Everyone cared for Kisshu in some way. Some more than others." I look up to the sky. I start to cry. "I ... love him... More than anything! And I have something to say to you all." I look at everyone. "Kisshu killed himself because I didn't love him. But I did but it was too late to stop him." I was crying very hard. "I LOVE YOU KISSHU!" I yell to the stars.

"Now I have a poem I wrote in his horror." I say and smile well tears came down my face. (When she talks, that's my poem)

I take a breath. "You know that girl that one who always has her head down?" I ask. "That girl who used to make everything better and brighter?" Tears come down my face; killing my makeup. "You know that girl, the one who _had _the brightest smile that now has the darkest? You know that girl, the one who when talks has the voice of tear?" I keep crying.

"She is an angel! An angel with tears!" I yell and get ready. "She tries so very hard to forget. Forget what you may ask. Well she is trying to forget a boy who she now loves, but he is gone, Gone to another world." I look around trying to get people to see what this means.

I take out the very knife that Kish had used to kill himself. I stab my heart. "Now our little angel is up in the sky, looking out for everyone. With angel tears in her eyes..." I close my eyes and fall. "Kish" I whisper and I go numb.

~me~ that's it with those little poems. I will write one where they in heaven.

~Kisshu~... Ichigo is an angel.

~me~ same old Kish

~Kisshu~ what? I love her and she's died!

~me~ you are too

~Kisshu~ oh

~me~ you think? Well I got to go, see you and don't forget to R&R! Love you

3 Mew Sakunanbo 3


	3. heaven

Heaven

~me~ I don't own TMM

~Kisshu~ now the story! ^^

(Chapter and in Ichigo's P.O.V)

I walk on the cloud. So soft. I smile and remember how I got here, by killing myself... Kisshu. Goes though my head. Where is he? I think. I walk. "Ichigo?" Comes a man's voice and the very voice I haven't heard in years! I turn and smile.

"Yes" I say. He runs to me. "ICHIGO!" He yells. I nod. He grabs a hold of me. "What are you doing here?" He was mad. But why? "I killed myself because I missed you" I whisper. He didn't say anything. "I love you" I add. He freezes. "You do?" He asks. I nod. "Yea..." I look down. "I love you Ichigo" He says. I nod. We kiss. I was happy, he was happy. The only thing missing is that we can't have kids! Wait... We can't, Hehe.

~me~ nice and short

~Kisshu~ I like

~Ichigo~ I killed myself for _him_?

~me~ yup! XD

~Kisshu~ now we most say good bye!

~me~ this is 134 words! Not my best but whatever. See you


End file.
